fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Future Survivors from Nicktoons: When Toon Collide
The characters of Nicktoons: When Toons Collide that survived in the future are a few who are: SpongeBob Squarepants SpongeBob Squarepants.png|SpongeBob Squarepants Patrick Star.png|Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks Squidward Quincy Tentacle.png|Squidward Quincy Tentacle Larry Lobster.png|Larry Lobster Pearl Krabs.png|Pearl Krabs The Flying Dutchman.png|The Flying Dutchman Danny Phantom Dark Danny.png|Dark Danny Vladimir “Vlad” Plasmius- Masters.png|Vladimir “Vlad” Plasmius/ Masters Skultech_9.9.png|Skultech 9.9 Future Ember McLain.png|Future Ember McLain Future Box Ghost.png|Future Box Ghost Clockwork.png|Clockwork Fairly Odd Parents Cosmo Cosma.png Wanda Fairywinkle.png Vicky the Babysitter.png Poof Cosma-Fairywinkle.png Jorgen von Strangle.png|Jorgen von Strangle Dark Laser.png|Dark Laser The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius James Isaac “Jimmy” Neutron.png|James Isaac "Jimmy" Neutron Cynthia Aurora “Cindy” Vortex.png|Cynthia Aurora “Cindy” Vortex Carlton Ulysses “Carl” Wheezer.png|Carlton Ulysses “Carl” Wheezer Liberty Danielle “Libby” Folfax.png|Liberty Danielle “Libby” Folfax King Goobot.png|King Goobot V Beautiful Gorgeous.png|Beautiful Gorgeous Invader Zim Invader Zim.png|Invader Zim GIR.png|G.I.R. Dib Membrane.png|Dib Membrane Gaz Membrane.png|Gaz Membrane Invader Tak.png|Invader Tak All Grown Up! Thomas Malcolm “Tommy” Pickles.png|Thomas Malcolm “Tommy” Pickles Angelica Charlotte Pickles.png|Angelica Charlotte Pickles Charles Crandall “Chuckie” Finster.png|Charles Crandall “Chuckie” Finster Phillip Richard Bill “Phil” DeVille.png|Phillip Richard Bill “Phil” DeVille Lillian Marie Jill “Lil” DeVille.png|Lillian Marie Jill “Lil” DeVille Dylan Prescott “Dil” Pickles.png|Dylan Prescott “Dil” Pickles Susanna Yvonne “Susie” Carmichael.png|Susanna Yvonne “Susie” Carmichael Kimberly “Kimi” Finster.png|Kimberly “Kimi” Finster Avatar: The Last Airbender Katara.png|Katara Zuko.png|Zuko Sokka.png|Sokka Toph Bei Fong.png|Toph Bei Fong Suki.png|Suki Azula.png|Azula El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera El Tigre- Manny Rivera.png|El Tigre/ Manny Rivera Frida Suarez.png|Frida Suarez White Pantera- Rodolfo Rivera.png|White Pantera/ Rodolfo Rivera Black Cuervo- Zoë Aves.png|Black Cuervo/ Zoë Aves Sartana of the Dead.png|Sartana of the Dead Diego- Dr. Chipotle Jr..png|Diego/ Dr. Chipotle Jr. Sergio- Señor Siniestro.png|Sergio/ Señor Siniestro Maria Rivera- Plata Peligrosa.png|Maria Rivera Tak and the Power of Juju Tak.png|Tak Jeera.png|Jeera Vendor Juju.png|Vendor Juju The Penguins of Madagascar Skipper-.png|Skipper Kowalski.png|Kowalski Private.png|Private Rico.png|Rico Marlene.png|Marlene Dr. Blowhole.png|Dr. Blowhole Rat King.png|Rat King My Life as a Teenage Robot Jennifer “Jenny” Wakeman (XJ-9).png|Jennifer “Jenny” Wakeman (XJ-9) Sheldon.png|Sheldon Vexus.png|Vexus Smytus.png|Smytus Killgore.png|Killgore Chalkzone Snap.png|Snap Biclops.png|Biclops Blocky.png|Blocky Queen Rapsheeba.png|Queen Rapsheeba Skrawl.png|Skrawl Craniac 4.png|Craniac 4 Back at the Barnyard Otis the Cow.png|Otis the Cow Abby the Cow.png|Abby Bigfoot.png|Bigfoot T.U.F.F. Puppy Dudley Puppy.png|Dudley Puppy Kitty Katswell-.png|Kitty Katswell Keswick.png|Keswick Verminious Snaptrap.png|Verminious Snaptrap The Chameleon.png|The Chameleon Fanboy & Chum Chum Fanboy.png|Fanboy Chum Chum.png|Chum Chum Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason.png|Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason Man-Artica.png|Man-Artica The Adventures Of Kirby & Yoshi Kirby.png|Kirby Yoshi-.png|Yoshi HiHi Puffy AmiYumi Ami-.png|Ami Yumi-.png|Yumi Rocket Power Oswald “Otto” Rocket.png|Oswald “Otto” Rocket Maurice “Twister” Rodriguez.png|Maurice “Twister” Rodriguez Sam “Squid” Dullard.png|Sam “Squid” Dullard Regina “Reggie” Rocket.png|Regina “Reggie” Rocket Winx Club Bloom.png|Bloom Stella.png|Stella Flora.png|Flora Musa.png|Musa Tecna.png|Tecna Layla.png|Layla Sky.png|Sky Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness Po.png|Po Tigress.png|Tigress Monkey..png|Monkey Mantis.png|Mantis Viper.png|Viper Crane.png|Crane The Homestar Runner and Pac-man 64 Show Homestar Runner.png|Homestar Runner Pac-Man 64.png|Pac-Man 64 MattBooNewLook.PNG|MattBoo Hey Arnold! Arnold.png|Arnold Rocko's Modern Life Rocko Wallaby.png|Rocko Wallaby The Ren & Stimpy Show Powdered Toast Man.png|Powdered Toast Man CatDog CatDog.png|CatDog Catscratch Waffle.png|Waffle Aaahh!!! Real Monsters Ickis..png|Ickis Oblina.png|Oblina Krumm.png|Krumm Down the Streets Dimi Downer.png|Dimi Downer Kelly the Doll.png|Kelly the Doll Irene Law.png|Irene Law Eric Green.png|Eric Green The Angry Beavers Dagget Doofus Beaver.png|Dagget Doofus Beaver Norbet Foster Beaver.png|Norbet Foster Beaver The Mighty B! Elizabeth Kajolica “Bessy” Higgenbottom.png|Elizabeth Kajolica “Bessy” Higgenbottom Doug Douglas Yancey “Doug” Funnie.png|Douglas Yancey “Doug” Funnie The X's Glowface.png|Glowface Kappa Mikey Mikey Simon.png|Mikey Simon Wayside Todd.png|Todd As Told by Ginger Ginger Foutley.png|Ginger Foutley The Wild Thornberrys Eliza Thornberry.png|Eliza Thornberry My Dad the Rock Star Rock Zilla.png|Rockford Amadeus “Rock” Zilla U.B. Funky Screen Shot 2011-12-11 at 1.14.43 PM.png|U.B. Screen Shot 2011-12-11 at 2.57.36 PM.png|Deuce Screen Shot 2011-12-11 at 2.57.43 PM.png|Scratch Screen Shot 2011-12-11 at 2.57.50 PM.png|Twinx Screen Shot 2011-12-11 at 3.06.28 PM.png|Wags White Fang & Hansel 169045N01S001 bthumb.png|White Fang 162223N01S001 bthumb.png|Hansel Category:Lists